The Butler, Outfoxed
by ShadowGUN101
Summary: Sebastian unexpectedly finds himself in quite the predicament in this somewhat humorous Mature one-shot, including a devious Spider and a very unamused young Master. [SebaClaude]


Sebastian Michaelis sighed heavily, running a hand through his raven hair as he stared out the window of his apartment. How did they even end up here? Visions of flashing lights and pumping music blared in his head reminding him that they had in fact started off at the bar. He groaned as if in the throes of excruciating think that he'd slept with the likes of Claude Faustus was beyond disgusting….it was downright sickening. The demon cursed his misfortune at having mated with his arch nemesis (Well heavenly creatures aside). He absolutely couldn't stand the man, what had possessed him to do such a thing. He swallowed heavily as he looked out into the New York skyline, the moon high and full as clouds roamed slowly over it blocking it from view. He sighed, he knew he'd have to go back….he…

Sebastian shook his head, he had fallen for the spider once….he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. It was then that he heard the bedroom door creak, signifying that the man in his thoughts was awake. He could hear soft footfalls nearing him from behind. The demon refused to look, knowing that it would only drive this…Whatever it was further than he wanted….

"Sebastian." the tone was deep and groggy, as if the man was still half-asleep. "Are you ok?" Claude mumbled as he patted him on the shoulder.

Sebastian immediately jerked his arm away, fleeing from the demon's hand. "Don't touch me…" he hissed his eyes closing angrily.

Claude merely stared at the man before him, knowing that this wouldn't be easy to swallow. After all….he had known for a long time that this would happen eventually…. "Sebastian…Listen..about what happened…" he murmured, his eyes softening slightly.

The raven shook his head, placing his head on the side of the couch. He refused to believe this…. "Why did it have to be you?" he muttered. "Why?" he shivered slightly, his body acting out his own frustrations on his emotions. He was so confused…He absolutely detested this man and yet….He couldn't bring himself to truly feel that way. Something had changed…..but why?

Claude sighed as he came to sit down beside him. "You know…I hadn't liked the thought of you at first either…." He trailed as his yellow eyes glanced over, Confused crimson gazing back at him questioningly.

"What?!" the demon asked, his eyes narrowing slightly in apprehension. "What are you talking about?" he growled, as hands clenching into fists.

"Our arrangement…" the demon acquiesced, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "We were children when it was decided…"

Crimson orbs widened considerably, his mouth slightly agape as realization hit him. "You mean…We're…" He asked pointing at the taller man before pointing at himself.

Claude nodded, allowing the other a moment to accept this befuddling information.

To say that Sebastian was bewildered would have been an understatement, it all made sense now…the touches, the conflicting thoughts of hate and not hate, the man that sat beside him now after finding him in a blasted bar. Anger ran though him as he seized the man's shoulders.

"Damn you…" the demon hissed. "So all this time…."

"I knew." The words were stated matter-of-factly as if the topic was about as trivial as the weather.

"And you never thought to inform me of this before now?" He ground out, his voice quivering slightly as the reality of the situation hit him….hard. "I suppose it all makes sense now." He sighed, leaning back on the couch his hands running over his face as everything came together. His odd behavior, the hatred that now only ran half as deep and the strange desire to be touched by the taller male. He shook his head from side to side….how was he going to live with this?

Claude observed his lover, Sebastian coming to terms with their situation. "So you've noticed. I've heard that some don't."

"Of Course I've noticed you asshole….What kind of sick person doesn't realize it when they suddenly want to be near the one person they despise the most?" he all but yelled at the man.

Claude smirked slightly at the demon beside him. "I knew you'd be a hard one to get to Michaelis…Even as a child." he laughed darkly.

Crimson orbs glared daggers at the laughing demon. "You dirty son of a….you planned this didn't you?"

"Of course…" He chuckled. "I had to make our first meeting as adults seem as if it was purely chance…a coincidence." He explained.

Sebastian's brow furrowed at this, his expression completely livid…all this time he had been used, manipulated from the sidelines like a stuffed rabbit.

"Although at the time I merely wanted to meet you, I hadn't thought that Alois would take that as far as he had." he admitted. "I had to get near you somehow and you had been away from home for centuries…I couldn't afford to wait until you returned."

"Screw you." Sebastian muttered as he stood up from the couch, he had had enough of this.

Claude stood as he grabbed the demon's wrist. "You can't run from this." he hissed. "You can run away from home, hide in this realm for ages but I'll be damned if you ran from me."

Sebastian growled at the unwanted touch, turning to face the yellow-eyed male. "Let go." he stated firmly.

"Oh? and What if I refuse?" Claude smirked daringly.

Sebastian moved to jar himself from the tight grasp, a shudder going through him as he felt a hand snake up his side. "Claude…" he gasped out in warning.

"You're mine Sebastian." he whispered gently as his hand wandered up the man's chest. "Every bit of you is mine." He murmured as he moved forward pulling the man's back against his chest, his head hanging over the raven's shoulder, his hand slipping underneath the sleep shirt feeling the soft skin.

Sebastian could feel his heart race at the touch, his face sporting a slight tinge of pink. He shuddered as the hand crawled over his skin, lifting the shirt as he reached higher on his chest. His body froze where he stood, unable to break away from the man. "If that's true….then the same could be said for you as well." he muttered his head tilting to the side slightly, his crimson eyes gazing into the brilliant yellow orbs as he leaned forward closing the space between them.

The demon opened his jaw as he explored Claude's wet cavern, his tongue lapping at the other pink muscle tangling them in a dance for dominance.

Claude hummed slightly as he tasted the raven, it was spicy taste with a bittersweet hint to it…Cinnamon perhaps. He shrugged as his eyes lidded, their tongues dancing against each other for a few moments before they broke away, panting lightly for air.

"Seb—ah.." Claude moaned as the shorter demon turned on him, kissing his neck, planting light sucks, nipping the flesh right under the strong jaw.

Sebastian chuckled darkly, a smirk spreading across his lips as he worked at the man's button up shirt, undoing the buttons as his mouth trailed down the muscular chest.

Claude shivered at the contact, enjoying the demon's lips as they kissed and nipped at him. He knew that this was merely retribution for Sebastian, the man had felt used, manipulated and so wanted to be in control for a bit. It was when the demon tugged on his pants that he returned his attention to the now kneeling figure.

Sebastian slowly removed the pants, exposing the semi-erect cock. The demon licked his lips as he blew hot air on the member, licking the shaft softly before working his way down to the base planting a soft kiss to the hardening flesh.

Claude gasped as he felt wetness traveling down his length, his hands moving slowly down to grasp onto the ebony locks, stroking the man's scalp gently as encouragement to continue.

The demon, nodded slowly in understanding as he opened his mouth, engulfing the member in his warm wet cavern, his tongue swirling around the swollen head as he gave a light suck to the tip. He pulled back slightly before bobbing his head back and forth, moaning at the delicious taste of the moistening hardness. It was salty, a heady mix of lust and desire as he worked it swallowing shallowly around the engorged manhood.

Claude let out choked moans as his hold on the demon's hair tightened, oh how he wanted to thrust into that delicious heat. His member twitching with want as parted lips formed the words giving out a hoarse. "More." Shuddering at the light swallow around him. "So good…" he murmured as the man below him quickened his motions.

Sebastian could feel himself getting hard at the sounds of wet flesh as he moved back and forth, his hands moving to his own want, stroking himself in sync with his movements on the other's length. He moaned softly as he gave a hard suck, milking the member for all it was worth as the taste of precum met his tongue as he licked the thick underside. "Claude…" he whimpered as he stroked himself…begging for the man's touch.

The taller demon slid downwards until he was on his knees in front of the other demon, his hands going towards the stiff organ, stroking it softly making Sebastian keen and whimper.

Crimson eyes lidded closed as he felt the soft hands work his aching need, his head lolling to the side as he leaned forward, his forehead against Claude's shoulder. He cursed himself inwardly, his body sensitive to the man's touch. He couldn't stand it, his form reacting in such a way. "I hate you…" he whispered, letting out a low moan at the pleasurable caress.

"I know.." Claude muttered, his hand giving the length a light squeeze, his thumb running over the tip slowly.

"Ahhh…nggh." The muffled moans resounded through the raven's throat, as he buried his face into the shoulder. His frame quivering as the hand quickened it's pace on him, pressure coiling in his loins as he felt his desire build, climbing higher and higher. He didn't know why he did…it was just instinct as he tilted his head upward, his mouth hanging open as harsh pants escaped him. "Claud—-ah~" he choked out the whine, his voice desperate as his hand reached up, grasping the dress shirt tightly in his hand, his head bending down slightly against the chest.

"Sebastian….." the demon whispered, his voice gentle, soft as he addressed his mate. He could feel a slight rumble in his chest, it was a heaviness that ran through him. He could sense frustration coming from the crumbling being, conflicting emotions swirled in the air as arousal worked it's way through. He knew that the demon was upset with him, Sebastian's body was betraying him…making him crave his touches despite himself.

Sebastian glanced up, his eyes swirling with a myriad of emotions as he gazed into the spider demon's eyes. He groaned lowly, he could feel himself coming undone the urge to do more overwhelming him. He leaned up, planting a gentle kiss to the man's neck as Claude continued to touch him.

"Sebastian…" the gentle tone murmured.

"Sebastian…." the tone was more insistent, a bit louder.

The demon's brows furrowed in confusion as he pulled back, the hand still stroking him.

"SEBASTIAN!"

The demon opened his eyes….the room around him seemed faintly familiar, as he gazed upon an armoire and a small desk off to the side. The shadows flickering to and fro as he turned, noticing that the only thing illuminating the room was a soft flame of a candlestick.

"Huh?" he breathed as he sat up, his eyes blinking slightly as the feeling of a hand pooled at his length. He gazed down to find his own hand instead of anothers. He looked back up and into the eyes of his young master. The boy's ashen locks messy, his eyes droopy as if he had been kept awake past his bedtime.

"My Lord….I…" He whispered out, unsure of how to explain this predicament.

"Save it….I don't need to know." He muttered sourly, the contract glowing harshly as he turned away. "Just keep your voice down….I could hear your moans down the hall." He ground out, a hiss to his tone as he headed to the door, opening it slightly.

"Oh and Sebastian…." The boy added tilting his head to the side his eyes glaring seriously.

"Yes…" he whispered, crimson eyes looking into sapphire.

"The next time you feel the need to perform such acts…..Please be sure to do so in your room and not mine."

Sebastian sat still as stone as the door closed, He would have to apologize heavily for weeks after this…He sighed heavily somewhat relieved that it had all been some horrid nightmare. He was Sebastian Michaelis and as far as he was concerned Claude Faustus was no more.

At least….That's what he told himself when he awoke to find a very satisfied Spider demon sleeping beside him the next day.


End file.
